Dean's fantasy comes true
by JWinchester67
Summary: Dean finds a way to cheer himself up after Sam walks out on him again... DeanxOC


**Wrote this fic for a friend, love it or hate it I don't really care! **

Well, Sam had, had another bitch spell and ran out on Dean again. Dean was used to it by now but this was getting a little ridiculous. All Dean did was watch porn! Why did Sam have to get so upset about it? Jealous much? Now was the time for a cheap beer in another crappy motel. Dean plopped down on his bed with a sigh and cracked open his beer bottle. Sam would be back eventually, so why worry? He'll get over it. Dean takes a swig of his beer then lays back on his bed. Just as soon as his eyes begin to close the door of the hotel room creaks open. Sitting up quickly Dean open spills his beer, grabbing the gun from under his pillow he points it towards the door.

"who the hell's there?" A female voice answers from behind the door.

"Don't shoot! I'm just here to clean up a little…"

"Oh, you're a maid…my bad." He smiles a bit stuffing his gun back under his pillow. The girl walks in slowly staring still a bit wide eyed. "Sorry about that, I haven't had a very good day…"

"N-no need to apologize…" The maid quickly walks around the room, cleaning up the trash and throwing it into the garbage. Dean cocks his head watching her bend over as she cleans up. Dean couldn't help but admit to himself that this maid had a fine ass. Dean is well, Dean, and he has watched plenty Porn where the plot was about a man and a maid. In fact the porn Sam caught him watching was just that. As the maid turned around Deans eyes shot up to her eyes and he gave a bit of an awkward grin.

"so, what's your name?" The maid stuttered a bit but she answered back quietly.

"E-erin…" Dean's grin grew bigger, her shyness was adorable and her cheeks were a rosy red.

"hey, my name's Dean!" He stood extending his free hand. Erin raised her hand placing it into Deans and shaking it. "Your hands are soft…" Erin's cheeks turned redder and Dean couldn't help but grin even wider. He was already in trouble with Sam, and with Sam not here, why not give it a shot? Dean raised his hand gently caressing the maids cheek with the back of his hand. "Your cheeks are soft too…" Erin leans into his touch and bites her lip a little. Dean's face lit up, he could tell she was thinking the same thing. "I bet you've been cleaning these crappy rooms sense early this morning."

"y-yes…but I don't mind, I mean…It's my job." Dean nods but leads her over to his bed and sits her down.

"Why don't you just rest here for a bit, I could use the company?" She looks up at his pleading eyes and nods slowly.

"O-okay, Dean…" Dean smiles and sits next to her. He looks over her body; all her amazing curves looked perfect in the maid uniform she was wearing. He begins to rub her shoulders lovingly.

"Does this feel good?" She closes her eyes, nodding. His rough hands needing her shoulders felt so amazing. Suddenly she squeezes her legs tightly together and she blushes. Dean raises a brow watching her, was she really getting turned on by this? Hot damn this was really turning into one of his pornos. He shrugs, gotta take a chance, right? Dean leans in blowing hot breaths down her neck; he presses his lips to the sensitive skin. The maid lets out a soft moan and Dean groans at the sound of it. Now it's on, Dean continued to message her shoulders as he kissed along her neck. The smooth skin under his pouty lips was enough to make them both very aroused. As Erin continued to moan Dean could feel himself growing hard against his jeans. After all this crap with Sam, he needed this. Suddenly Dean jumps a bit as her feels Erin's small hand on the bump in his jeans. As she begins to rub it Dean lets out a low growl. He pulls back and quickly undoes his jeans and lets them slide down. "you want this?" Erin nods and gets onto her knees. She looks over the massive cock and bites down on her lip hard. She grabs a hold of the base with a tough grip then begins suckling the tip. Dean moans and slides his fingers through her hair, he tugs gently and Erin moans. So she likes it rough does she? He smiles and tugs again; this causes Erin to moan louder and she begins sucking a bobbing her head. A blow job from a fucking hot maid? Hells yes! Dean bucks into her mouth, moaning and growling. "that's it, babe! Fuck!" Erin grins around Dean's cock. Suddenly Dean stops her and pulls her to her feet. "undress…"

"Y-yes, sir…" Erin undresses until her naked pale skin seemed to glow from the sun shining through the window. Dean looked over her magnificent body in awe. Shit. Dean grabs her and throws her onto his bed.

"Damn, you're beautiful" He leans over her and Erin tugs at his shirt. "oh, right." Dean practically rips off his shirt and grins. "Perfect…" He cups the back of her head in his palm and pulls her towards him with a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangle tongues tangle together, their hot breaths filling up each other's mouths. Dean reaches down gripping her hips and thrusts hard into her. She cries out.

"D-Dean!" This fueld Dean greatly and he begins slamming in and out of her soaked pussy.

"shit, it's so tight!" Erin whimpers out a moan with each mighty thrust.

"S-so big! Filling up my pussy!" Dean smirks and leans down sucking roughly at her neck. He thrusts deeper and deeper making her arch off the bed with each thrust. Erin claws Dean's back and the sharp pain made Dean even more aroused and he began to pick up speed to the point where he was pounding her pussy.

"I'm going to fuck you into oblivion!" Erin screams and begins to shake as she gets close to climaxing. Dean swears under his breath as he feels a wave of pleasure take of his body. "SHIT!" He explodes inside of her, his hips still pumping as he releases his semen deep into her pussy. Erin lifts up with a shout and comes too.

"Dean!" She shakes and whimpers as she comes around Dean's massive cock. They both collapse of the bed, panting and biting their lips.

"Damn, I needed that…" Erin leans in giving Dean a gentle kiss. Dean closes his eyes a moment and smiles. "thank you…" he kisses her back and pulls her into his strong arms. Even if Sammy had walked in on them, he would have to admit it was a beautiful site…

"No, thank you…" Erin nuzzles his neck and smiles.

"No problem, babe…" He holds her as they both drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
